


Two Can Play At This Game

by kazesuke



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: He liked to tease her with his words and she usually found a way to get him back in one form or another. This time she was going to try and use her own words to get him back.





	Two Can Play At This Game

**Author's Note:**

> So having only played Kyoto Winds (and unable to find route summaries for Hana no Shou) I'm not actually sure what happens at the end of Ryouma's route??? But I'm hoping this is vague enough I don't think it's really going to conflict at all.
> 
> Written for the dirty talk square on my Season Of Kink bingo card.

It was still a little intimidating, pleasuring him like this. His cock standing proudly and she still found herself surprised by the size. Not that he was massively above average - as far as she’d read in medical texts, at any rate - it was just surprising how it could fit inside her. 

“Chizuru-chan,” Ryouma’s voice was a soft rumble, a slightly embarrassed lilt to it almost and when she looked up at him she could see a slight blush high on his cheeks. “Perhaps ya want to draw me instead?” he teased, grinning in his usual, warm way. 

She flushed a little darker. “S-sorry,” Chizuru mumbled. Her fingers flexed where they rested on his thighs before her grip tightened and she determinedly began. Chizuru took the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly and she hummed softly at the taste. 

Ryouma groaned, hand brushing through her hair, lightly pushing her fringe to one side so nothing was going to obscure the beautiful view in front of him. She’d been so nervous the first time, not just of him but of not knowing what to do. Some gentle coaxing and her natural determination had had her learning soon enough the basics and more specifically what he liked. 

Chizuru continued to tease the head of his cock, her tongue sliding along the slit, cheeks hollowing every time she sucked him. Though he supposed he deserved it considering all the times he teased her with his words. He’d caught on fast enough that she had a little bit of a wicked streak when she wanted.

She listened to his moans, turning to whines as she refused to take him deeper. Her nails lightly dug into his skin, the crescent pin pricks of pain only adding to the pleasure. 

A gasp escaped him when the warm, wet heat of her mouth slid further down his cock. “Chizuru-” he groaned and he watched pink spill across her cheeks. 

He watched her jump a little when he cupped her jaw, thumb coming up to brush her hollowed cheek. It only made her blush harder and he smirked a little bit as he rocked his hips, feeling his cock move against his thumb. 

“You look so good sucking my cock, Chizuru-chan.” Her blush darkened, an embarrassed noise escaping her and sending pleasure skittering through him. “Do you like it, sweetheart?” 

A moan bubbled up from her and she flushed as his words sent heat straight to her core. Why was he always so embarrassing! Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a slight glare there as she tried to ignore the pleasure of his words and made the point that she couldn’t answer right now.

But he was grinning as always, despite the flush of arousal on his cheeks and she realised as always he was teasing her. Well two could play at that game! Or so she hoped.

Chizuru gave a hard suck before drawing back to a whine from him. “I - do!” She did her best to keep her voice steady and confident sounding.

His eyes widened a little, surprised that she’d chosen to answer him and not just made it obvious through more than words. She surprised him more when she straddled his lap and settled in it, arms around his neck. 

Chizuru kissed his cheek and nuzzled against his ear. “I - I like sucking your cock.” She was glad he couldn’t see her face, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. He groaned, the sound rumbling through his chest and bolstering her confidence. “I like being intimate with you.” 

His hips rocked up, cock rubbing against her folds. “Yeah?” he breathed and at her nod he continued before she could. “I love being inside you, Chizuru, you’re so tight, so wet, so hot.” 

Her stomach tightened at his words, a hard shudder running down her spine. His words were only making her wetter and she was pretty sure she was going to lose this war of words. “W-well I love -” She swallowed, trying to figure out how to get the words out. 

Silence followed apart from their pants as they rocked against each other. “Yeah?” His voice was soft, gentle and coaxing. Chizuru shook her head, too flustered after all and Ryouma kissed her cheek. “Maybe you’ll tell me later.” 

Chizuru wasn’t sure if that was a suggestion or a promise.

Ryouma coaxed her a little, taking his cock in hand and teasing the tip against her. He looked up to ask if she was ready but she was evidently one step ahead of him and he moaned her name in surprise as she took him. He nuzzled into her hair, groaning softly.

He kissed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and brushing his lips against the outer shell. “You feel so good, Chizuru,” he whispered softly. Ryouma could practically feel her flush, he definitely felt the way she tightened around his cock and he rocked his hips up a little. 

She nuzzled into him, arms wrapping around his neck as they slowly moved in sync. Ryouma sighed happily, whispering words of praise to her. How pretty she sounded, how good it felt being inside her.

Chizuru continued to blush but she sped up, riding him faster and hoping to cut his talking short to get Ryouma back a little. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and that finally shushed him. 

His hands tightened on her hips, helping her keep the pace she’d set, their moans spilling back and forth in the space between them. 

Her pleasure built with each thrust, even as her thighs tired but she didn’t stop. Chizuru desperately chased her end, spurred on by Ryouma’s moans. She gripped his shoulders harder as the pleasure crested and finally crashed, her orgasm washing over her as she let out a strangled cry of his name. 

A desperate groan escaped him and she continued to bounce in his lap until he slammed up into her, spilling inside her. It tore a moan from her, a deep shudder up her spine and he wondered vaguely if that was what she’d wanted to tell him she liked. 

Ryouma lightly rubbed her back and moved them both to lie back and curl up together in their bedding. He kissed the top of her head, her breathing having already evened out and her eyes closed. “Nice try, Chizuru-chan but I think I won.” He brushed his fingertips over her still flushed cheeks. She sighed and nipped his collar bone. “Yeah, yeah~” he chuckled softly and continued to cradle her close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
